


interconnectedness

by prunuspersica



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Crushes, Hospitals, Hugs, Love, M/M, Multi, Season 1, but not for long!!!, secret crushes, todd’s apartment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prunuspersica/pseuds/prunuspersica
Summary: this is just a liiiiittle homoerotic twist on the regular show;)chapter 1: dirk & todd at the end of season 1::)tw: injury n hospital mentions i guess? but if youve seen s1 ur fine anyway





	interconnectedness

**Author's Note:**

> idk i cant think straight right now this is a cute fic that i started MONTHS ago i think i just kind of see this as canon now

“Oh, well. Here I am again.” Dirk sighed as a faint siren noise faded away. His shoulder ached, dull and sore, he was back to being lonely again. His heart ached—the one friend he’d ever kept swore to never speak to him again. The one person he’d ever truly… loved. But of course it was over and all he could do was ache—

“Where?”

“Todd, you’re here,” Dirk half-gasped. Todd smiled bittersweetly and let out a little “hm”. Dirk’s pulse heightened a little more than he had anticipated.

“But the case is over?” Dirk silently wondered why Todd had even bothered to see him. Todd shrugged. 

“How’s your shoulder?” Todd asked. 

“It’s… terrible, actually,” Dirk said. Todd frowned a little, and his detective friend—friend?—touched a hand to his puncture wound. 

“Look, I don’t understand, did you—want something from me, or… I can’t help you, I can’t do anything to help your situation or what I said—“

“I don’t need help,” Todd replied, shaking his head, rummaging through his bag, and pulling out a yellow jacket. “Here, I got this from your apartment.”

Dirk took his jacket. He tried not to think about all the memories of Todd he had in that jacket, because he was certain that Todd hated him now and he just wanted to forget and move on. His heart hurt as much as his shoulder.

“Oh, erm…” Todd handed him a black t-shirt, badly silkscreened with his old punk band’s name. 

“It’s a Mexican Funeral t-shirt. I don’t have many left, so try not to… get shot in it.” Todd smiled uncomfortably for half a second. He wanted to run away. He wanted to run away from the feeling in his stomach that was telling him to kiss Dirk, right then and there, and the thoughts in his brain telling him that Dirk would probably slap his face.

He thought he deserved it anyway.

“Look, I’m sorry, but I don’t understand. You’re… What do you want? Why are you here?”

Todd looked into Dirk’s blue eyes with his own. They were both full of emotions they couldn’t comprehend. He darted his tired glance to the cut on Dirk’s face, something he wanted to kiss better. 

“I’m here because I’m your friend,” Todd responded, with another gentle smile. He kept eye contact with Dirk as he watched the taller man look confusedly away and smile back. “Besides, I don’t want to miss out on when the next case starts.”

Dirk’s face went through a thousand feelings as he tried to construct something to say. A thank you, an apology, a love confession? He froze at the word “so,” afraid that he would make a fool of himself and drive Todd away again. A continuum. So afraid, so confused, so… in love? Was he in love with Todd?

“Didn’t you say this band hated you?” was the sentence Dirk decided to respond with. And a look of shock and awe, and a face feeling hot with blush yet cold from the wind outside.

“Yeah, well, we’re late. Farah wants to meet up,” Todd said. 

“What, really?”

“Can I talk to you after? You can come to my apartment—I mean not that it’s much still but I—“

“Yes, I would like that very much.” Dirk grinned.

 

~

Dirk had a strange time in the hospital. He spent most of his time laying in a bed, hooked up to an uncomfortable IV, talking to the nurses and watching garbage tv programmes. He thought about Todd for most of it. Todd with his pretty blue eyes and his short temper and his fluffy brown hair and his little tooth gap, Todd with his soft stubble and his gentle, frightened demeanour, and the way he put bandages on Dirk’s cuts, and the way he always took time to warm up to Dirk’s predictions, and the way he smiled so shyly when he talked. 

He had never really been interested in specific people for more than a waking minute until Todd came along, he was just a loner who spent all his time thinking and talking. He never understood people, or the way they seemed to bond together. He just couldn’t quite keep the bond until Todd, and then he thought Todd was gone. His only friend he had kept. The only person Dirk had really ever enjoyed the idea of… of… kissing. Maybe. It wasn’t like Dirk came across people that he was so physically connected(?) to every day. Todd was dreamy, he thought to himself. Everything about him, so lovely. I mean, sure, he’s got his flaws, but he’s perfect. And he was gone.

 

~

 

Todd slept on his couch that first night after the case, too tired emotionally and physically to get to his bed. His whole body burned, sore from the electrocution and exhaustion. He pondered whether he should talk to Dirk again, and part of his stubbornness said to keep to his words. He woke up in the middle of the night from a dream about Dirk, not particularly unsavoury but he awoke thinking about him.

“Everything is connected!”

And so he took it as a sign, and vowed to go to the hospital to see Dirk when he got out a week later. He fell asleep again to faded images of Dirk, his imagination doing impeccable work as he drifted off in a nonexistent hug. Todd awoke in the afternoon and went on with a mundane life for the next few days until Dirk got out of the hospital. He cleaned up his apartment a little, napped a lot, called Farah a few times, and daydreamed about Dirk. He guiltily thought about Amanda, apologizing profusely in his head. He repeated over and over. I’m sorry. I deserve this. He just wanted to talk to her. But eventually, those thoughts were clouded over by dreams of Dirk Gently. He vowed to himself to never mention some of the positions he’d gotten them into in his imagination. After all, Dirk probably hated him now, probably thought he was mean and rude. A mutual hatred. Todd didn’t know what to say to him. Todd just wished for a little do over, a little chance. And he got it.

 

~

 

Dirk and Todd sat together on Todd’s couch silent. Their surroundings were dimly lit, the windows rattling with wind. 

“You said you wanted to talk?” Dirk asked, trying to keep his hand from Todd’s leg. He wasn’t used to having feelings like this, fluttering and tingling between his ribs and his guts and… his legs. He wasn’t used to thinking about people like that, and he wasn’t sure he fully understood why he just wanted to touch Todd. Was the universe telling him something? 

“Yeah. You have anything to say first? I’m still trying to… phrase stuff in my head. I don’t want to fuck this up. Sorry,” Todd mumbled. Dirk thought for a moment before inching himself a little closer to his friend. 

“Yes, actually, I think I have something to say. Todd, I like you a lot.” Dirk cut off his own statement abruptly so as not to mess anything up. He stared, quiet.

“You, like—how, Dirk,—I like you a lot too,” Todd stumbled with his words. He looked at Dirk, whose cheeks were red and whose expression was a mix of confusion, fear, and kind, pure love. 

“Like I,” Dirk stuttered, Todd gently placing his hand on his back, “like I think I love you? Is that how that works? You’re my friend and I’ve never really had a friend this good but also I think I really want to kiss y—“

Todd cut off Dirk’s ramble with a bold move.


End file.
